


Alone

by SarcasticSnow



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Kidnapping, Protective Older Brothers, lena is alive, louie is very scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:25:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSnow/pseuds/SarcasticSnow
Summary: Louie doesn't like being alone, but he wished he was when he was kidnapped by a person he scared of.------slow updates.





	1. 1

Louie Duck woke up in a chair, he didn't find that weird at all, he woke up in chairs a lot of times. When he tried to get up Louie noticed that he was tied up, it was only then he realized he was in a room he didn't recognize. He didn't know where he was. He was alone.

It was only then that he started panicking, he was alone, no brothers. Louie didn't like this one bit. Then the door opened.

"Ah, you're finally awake. Had a good nap?" The guy said. 

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Louie yelled at the guy.

"Now now, no need to speak like that. Especially in the situation, you're in." 

"What did you do to my brothers?" Louie asked nervously.

"Your brothers? *chuckles* They're completely fine. Boss only wanted you." They said amused.

"Boss?" Louie was very confused, why would they kidnap only him.

"Yes the boss, he should be here soon, don't worry."

"How about you just let me go, and I'll tell uncle Scrooge you saved from a very nasty man and he'll reward you." *Yeah right, *Louie thought.

"kid I'm not an idiot. I know what kind of person Scrooge is, he would never pay money for his nephew, when he's already safe on his doorstep." Well, the guy wasn't wrong. 

"What's your name?"

"Why the hell would I tell you that."

"Well you kidnapped me while I was napping, I deserve at least to know your name," Louie said with a smirk. what happened next was something nobody was expecting, one moment he was smirking the next his head was whipped to the side with a force of a slap. This guy just slapped him for asking his name, now Louie was scared, he has been never slapped before not even by his uncle Donald.

"Kid, if you keep asking questions like that, I swear to god I'll do much worse." The guy was nervous. 

"Ok sorry, I won't do it again, I swear."

"Good, I'm not paid enough to deal with this shit." He left after that. And Louie was alone again.

\---

Back at McDuck Mansion things were chaotic. 

It all started as a normal day, Dewey was playing a game with Webby, Huey was reading Junior Woodchucks for the millionth time, Louie and Lena were watching TV while making fun of the show, Scrooge was working, Donald was in his boat, and Beakly was somewhere in the house cleaning. 

"That doesn't make any sense!" Lena yelled at the TV when the character from the show started dancing with the monster to save his friends.

"Lena it's a kid's show, of course, it doesn't make any sense," Louie said as he took a sip of his Pep.

"But why a dancing competition!" Lena was actually mad about that, in response, Louie just shrugged.

"I have no idea." 

A couple of hours later of watching trash TV, Louie was getting tired so he closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up he wasn't on the Mansion he was in that chair tied up.

and then he heard two voices. The guy and what he could only guess the boss. He was nervous, what if it was the boss, the guy that ordered to kidnap him.

The door opened, and what he saw made him shiver in fear. There on the door was a person he never wished to see again.

"Hello, present."

Doofus Drake. 

And for once in his life, Louie wanted to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 

 

Huey, Dewey, and Webby entered the living room to ask Lena and Louie if they wanted to play tag. On the couch was Lena sleeping but no Louie in sight. Webby walked over to Lena and shook her up. Has Lena woke up she grabbed her head in pain.

"Oww, god that hurts." Lena groaned.

"What's wrong?" Huey asked. Dewey went to find Louie.

"Something hit me in the head, I think. I was watching TV with Louie- wait where's Louie?" Lena asked worriedly while looking around.

"He's probably in our room," Huey said. Dewey entered again the living room.

"He's not and I looked everywhere, I can't find him." 

"Maybe he went outside," Webby said.

"We're talking about Louie here, besides the last thing I remember is Louie falling asleep," Lena said.

The kids were starting to get nervous, Louie wasn't one of just disappearing without saying something at least. If Lena thinks she got knocked out, and Louie is missing, something bad happened.

"Let's go find Uncle Scrooge."

\---

Louie was terrified.

This was Doofus Drake, the duck that cuffed him with a bracelet with no intention of letting him go. Louie was terrified of him, I mean the kid calls him present and he's incredibly creepy.

"H-hey Doofus, h-how you've been?" Louie nervously said while looking at the ground.

"Did I say you could speak?" Doofus said.

"W-What?" Louie said looking up.

"Present's don't speak unless I say so." 

"Present's don't speak at all and I'm not a present," Louie said. Doofus snapped his fingers and immediately after Louie got punched in the stomach. Louie folded in pain.

"Break my rules and you'll feel worse than that." 

"Dick." Louie groaned. Doofus snapped again this time was a punch on the face.

"The rules are simple. Don't speak unless I say that you can, don't look me in the eyes and no sarcasm, don't break the rules and your life will be easy." Doofus said. "Now get up, we're moving to another cleaner and nicer location," 

"I can't get up in case you haven't noticed there's a rope bidding me to this chair!" 

"Samuel," Doofus said, the guy from before, Samuel, took the ropes off. Doofus snapped his fingers again. Samuel kicked me in the stomach, I fell on the floor in pain.

"No sarcasm. Apologize after you do something wrong."

I don't say anything 'No way I'm apologizing to this asshole.' 

Doofus snapped his fingers again. 

"Apologize." 

"N-No." 

Snap. "I'm getting impatient." Still nothing.

Doofus snapped three more times after that, I started crying from the pain, I wanted it to stop.

One more snap and I broke down.

"I'm s-sorry, please s-stop, I-I'm sorry" Louie cried and Doofus grinned.

"That wasn't so hard now was it? Good boy, now let's get moving I'm getting bored." Doofus started walking out of the door, Samuel grabbed me and pushed me towards the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doofus is Thanos theory confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter! hoped you liked it.


End file.
